Modern computers and computer-based systems include platform firmware or code representing instructions and non-instruction-type data stored on non-volatile “firmware” memory and used for initializing and/or for low-level functionality of the computer-based system. Traditionally, firmware for computing systems is compiled as a single monolithic image for that computing system. The code base in the monolithic image for the firmware for a computing system would include compilation of appropriate files for a given platform that the computing system uses and its supporting computer architecture.